Valentines day
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Elena gets kidnapped by Damon, and ends up getting severely hurt when the brothers fight. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked out the window, and sighed. It was half past seven and Stefan was an hour late. She was dressed in a short black dress with a blood red ribbon holding her curls in place. It was Valentines Day and they were _supposed _to be spending it together, but it looked like Stefan wasn't coming. Frustrated and angry she pulled her ribbon out and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. She threw herself on to her bed, falling asleep, still in her clothes.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted upstairs, as he glared bitterly at the vampire stood on his porch. Her eyes opened slightly, unsure about what she heard.

"Elena, there's a vampire on the fucking door step!" Jeremy shouted again, still glaring bitterly at the vampire. Elena quickly sat up, hoping to god that it was Stefan. She ran down the stairs, sorting her hair out and making sure she looked presentable for her boyfriend.

"Thanks Jeremy," she kissed his cheek, before looking around the door. Her happy mood was suddenly destroyed by the gentle, loving but devious twinkle in Damon's dark green eyes. Angrily, she tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped it from smacking against his nose.

"Stefan sent me, Elena." He pushed the door opened and offered her his white cold hand. Stefan knew Elena wouldn't agree to this, so Damon was lying to her. Jeremy tugged on Elena's arm desperately; she let him drag her into the kitchen.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Elena kept her eyes on Damon Salvatore, making sure he didn't come into the house.

"Stefan's in Damon's car, I think some serious shit's going down!" Jeremy tried to whisper, but they both knew Damon could hear their conversation. Elena knew that she'll have to go with Damon, but first, she had to get changed. Dragging her self up the stairs, not comfortable with leaving Damon down stairs with Jeremy, she looked out of her large bay window. Just as Jeremy had said, Damon's 1967 Chevrolet Camaro was sat outside, and I could see the faint outline of Stefan in the passenger seat.

Elena knew she was risking this, but carefully, as quietly as possible, she climbed out of the bedroom window. Landing on the moist grass perfectly, she realised she made a loud thud.

"Damn it!" she hissed to herself, and made a bee line straight for Damon's car.

Stefan saw her, pressing his palms against the window and shaking his head, mouthing at her to go.

He looked scared for her. Elena couldn't see that he was pleading for her to go.

"Elena you're such a silly girl!" Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and dragged her into the darkness, as Stefan watched, knowing that he couldn't help her now…


	2. Chapter 2

Elena couldn't see, it was too dark, and this made her panic. She was trying to concentrate on Stefan, like he'd taught her. Stefan had told her if she concentrated on him, he'd be able to find her, save her from harm, but she knew it didn't work when Damon was around. He was connected to her, just like Stefan, so Elena was well and truly screwed.

Elena was getting scared, it was like the darkness was going on forever, and she could hear the rustle of leaves as Damon carried on dragging her.

"Damon! Let me go!" she managed to scream, but not fighting him off. She knew she'd be worse off. He growled and stopped dragging her. His grip around her waist loosened but Elena didn't move away. There was a sense of comfort amongst the terror. Suddenly, Elena began crying heavily, tears streaming down her perfect little face. She was absolutely terrified.

Damon backed away, human emotions confused him. Then, that small sense of humanity that was still inside Damon started to control him, even though he tried to fight it, he nervously wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

She smelt of roses and strawberries, an unusual blend, but he liked it. No! He loved it, like he loved Elena.

"Elena," Damon sighed against her hair, hating that his humanity was shining through. She didn't mean to do it, she just wanting comforting, her arms wrapped around him. Things happened so suddenly, Damon's love for Elena was breaking through his humanity and he lifted her chin with his middle finger slowly. Tears stung her eyes and sensitive skin.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he heard someone walking towards them. He kissed her quickly, deeply and with full of meaning.

"Damon…" Elena gasped, as she slowly pulled away. Suddenly something moving caught her eye, she looked in that direction.

"You are dead!" Stefan growled and launched himself at Damon, fangs exposed; forgetting that Elena was stood just inches away from Damon. Elena screamed, as she got thrown backwards, hitting her head on a jagged rock. Blood gushing out of the open wound, both Damon and Stefan became aware of that delicious, sweet, tempting scent.

"Shit!" they both cursed in unison.


End file.
